Honor Him
by pamster
Summary: COMPLETE From a world of horror and gloom centuries in the future, the emperor Voldemort and his most loyal Harry Potter are called back to the past right after the Triwizard Tournament. The Order is desperate and the only one who can save them is Harry Potter whose only intention in the world is to serve Voldemort. Will Harry help? M for safety REVIEW but ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore walked through a secret passage in Hogwarts purposefully. With him were James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Dan and Jane Granger, and Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Albus?" Molly asked nervously as they practically ran through the dark corridor.

"Do not worry Molly. Your children are safe though what they are engaging in is anything but." Dumbledore's voice was hard as they neared a particular door in the seventh floor.

The parents looked at each other in worry, all of them thinking of their troublesome children as they neared the door. Dumbledore wasted no time in banging open the door.

They found a gaggle of teens on the floor in various states, shielding their eyes. The adults themselves shielded their eyes as they entered for in the middle of the bare room was the brightest light they had ever seen.

Dumbledore quickly whipped out his wand and approached forward, followed by the adults just as the light began dying down. The teens all stood up, dusting themselves off as they stared at their parents in fear. The adults looked at them with identical narrowed eyes but they were more interested in the fading light in the middle.

In the middle, a sole figure stood surveying them in amusement. Ethereally beautiful, she spoke in a melodious voice, "Who has summoned me?"

Dumbledore moved to speak but found himself completely paralyzed along with the other adults. The teens looked at each other before the leader, Danny Potter cleared his throat nervously and spoke, "We did."

"And why?" she still sounded amused.

"My delinquent brother resurrected Voldemort before dying. We want you to defeat Voldemort for us" Danny said earnestly.

She laughed and it sent haunting chills up everyone's spine.

"Silly boy, I do not fight for anyone. But since you have summoned me, I shall grant you this favor. I am bringing forth a Voldemort of the future, one who has been reigning supreme for more than six centuries to replace your current Voldemort."

"No!" there was a collective horrified gasp.

The woman toyed with a stray blond curl on her shoulder as she raised an eyebrow, "Along shall come your savior also alive for more than six centuries. Broken and defeated, he is the one and only one who can save you but he shall not, choosing instead to serve Voldemort."

There was silence before Dumbledore found himself able to speak, "Who is he?"

She grinned and snapped her fingers, "In the future, in a world where Voldemort rules supreme, he has undergone more pain than any should bear. And yet his loyalty is forever spoken for. His name was once a source of hope throughout the world though six centuries from now, it only inspires fear and dread. He is Voldemort's primary lieutenant and is the only one who can save you."

"Do we know him or was he born at a later time?" Dumbledore asked displaying clear presence of mind.

The woman looked impressed, "You are cleverer than the average human, Dumbledore. You all know him. In fact many of you are related to him."

Everyone looked at each other before Lily gasped out loud, "Harry?"

The woman didn't reply and instead vanished in another influx of bright white light. When the light faded this time, it was to reveal a man also shielding his own eyes from the light.

He quickly jumped to his feet to glare at them, even as his eyes began adjusting. The first that struck them was his eyes, emerald green, they seemed to exhibit pain and hatred so deep that it cut into anyone the gaze fell on. Then was the black cloth that was wrapped from right under his nose to the beginning of his neck and tied at the back of his head, underneath the shoulder length silver and black hair pulled into a ponytail. The lightning bolt that was the mark of the boy-who-lived was oddly missing on his forehead and instead, a dark mark was emblazoned right in the middle of his head. Dressed in black slacks and a silver robe, Harry looked to be in his twenties, not fourteen as he had been a few months back.

Harry stared at them for a few seconds briefly wondering how the hell these people were alive. But his sanity was shortlived as his eyes found James Potter. All rationality abandoned him instantly as rage erupted in every fiber of his being. Uncontrollable, he didn't register the shock on James's face as he jumped on top of the man and began pounding him again and again. He was quickly blasted back by several wands but that didn't last long as he pulled James Potter by the collar, snarling as he cocked his fist and pounded him again.

Dumbledore watched in alarm and shock as Harry or who he assumed was Harry jumped on James like a madman. When his spells stopped working in pulling him back, he signaled Sirius and Arthur to take over. As they pulled him back, he looked at the dark mark on his left forearm, exposed as the men dragged Harry back, kicking and not screaming. Wondering why, Dumbledore looked at his mouth trying to see past the black cloth concealing it.

But he was interrupted by Harry suddenly hissing as though in pain. His right hand pressed to the dark mark on his forehead and his left to his chest, Harry effortlessly pulled back from the two men and staggered out the door. Running to catch up with him, Dumbledore arrived with the others just as Harry reached the great hall.

They all stopped in shock at the entrance to the Great hall. The tables that marked the four houses were gone along with the head table. Instead, on the raised platform where the head table was located was a single throne where sat the most feared dark lord in history, Voldemort. He looked much the same as he did since he was resurrected a few months back as he surveyed the group in interest. His snakelike eyes narrowed as they took in Dumbledore and James Potter alive and well.

Harry paid no heed to what they were looking at however as he walked up to the dais. His stomach clenched as it always did when he neared the dark lord, knowing just what he had to do. If anyone could see his eyes, they would see the shame and hatred burning in the avada kedavra green irises. But long since used to it and knowing he could never be anything more than he was, Harry walked right up to the throne, bowed his head and sank to his knees next to Voldemort's feet.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Voldemort spoke, a smirk on his face as he surveyed the newcomers. He idly twirled Harry's ponytail as he looked at the group walking forward. Wanting to raise his head more than anything to look at what was going on, Harry controlled himself, keeping his eyes trained on Voldemort's boots lest the dark lord decided to pluck his eyes out.

"Tom." Dumbledore spoke dryly.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed even further and he clenched Harry's hair in his fist making him wince in pain.

"Dumbledore, I see you are responsible for bringing me from my empire?"

James and Lily looked at each other, appalled at how far their son had fallen. James had a black eye and several bruises though he didn't care about them as much as he looked at the kneeling figure next to the dark lord. Dumbledore was speaking but James couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. He was so thin, emaciated even and his face was barely distinguishable as his son's. And the anger… the fury with which Harry had looked at him. He had never ever seen anyone, not even his wife, hold so much anger in them. Something terrible had happened to him and it was clear Harry blamed him for it.

Dumbledore stopped speaking as Voldemort turned to look at Harry, his eyes flashing. He yanked back on Harry's hair making him look up. Harry hissed slightly as he averted his eyes. Blood was pooling into his mouth as his scalp burned and old wounds were reopened. The bolt lodged through his lips and tongue scratched painfully at his throat at the action and Harry began feeling faint. But unfortunately blood loss much like anything else wouldn't kill him. he was immortal as long as Voldemort lived and he hated it. But one thing remained true through all their centuries. The fire with which he had opposed Voldemort in the beginning of his enslavement had long since been beaten out of him. The dark lord's cruelty had broken him and he would never raise his voice to him, let alone disobey him in any way.

Voldemort growled at the slave, "GO kill them, pet." And with that the dark lord retrieved a silver wand from his robe and handed it to Harry. Harry took it without any reaction and turned to the Order members.

Before they could even move Harry cast the first spell, wordlessly. That seemed to shock most in the group but they retaliated in full force with the most force coming from Dumbledore, James Potter and Sirius Black. But they were no match for Harry. Lily and Molly quickly found themselves in charge of herding the teens away from the battle and defending them. But they had no need to.

Harry moved like a machine, unthinking. Uncaring, he attacked without prejudice not even bothered by the fact that he had a personal connection with them all. Voldemort smirked and watched in satisfaction as Harry made quick work of them. Not used to wordless magic, the wizards had no way of fighting back especially without knowing what spells Harry was casting. In no time at all, Harry had everyone except Voldemort bound in rope in the center of the room.

"Kill James Potter first!" Voldemort commanded, relishing the look on the elder Potter's face way too much.

Completely unfazed, Harry pointed his wand at James's head and said the command to kill in his mind. Lily screamed and just as the green light shot out of Harry's wand, Voldemort commanded, "No wait!"

Harry turned just a little causing the curse to travel to a spot just above James's head, singing his hair in the process. James gaped at Harry as he heard Lily crying in relief next to him. Harry had turned around to look at Voldemort, his eyes smoldering. He asked telepathically, _"My lord?"_

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow at him and Harry fell silent as he stepped to the side and looked at the people tied up. Harry could hear his former family and friends shouting at him for being a coward but words had no effect on him any longer. Only pain did.

Voldemort snapped his fingers and spoke, "I have done some thinking and I am going to let you go."

"What?"

Voldemort smirked and the restraints all disappeared, "Indeed you heard correctly. I am going to let you go because I want to hunt you and kill you. This is too easy."

Dumbledore rubbed his hands where the rope had been chafing as he stood up. Around him the others stood as well. Harry's hands were balled up into fists as he looked at Voldemort with smoldering eyes. He wanted to hurt them so badly!

But the dark lord only smirked at him, "Come here."

The fire in Harry's eyes died and he would have sighed if it didn't hurt so much. Instead he walked over to Voldemort, handed the wand in his hand to him and knelt dutifully at his feet.

"What have you done to him?" Lily shouted angrily, breaking the silencing spell cast on them.

Voldemort glanced at Harry again before looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "What have _I_ done with him? Woman, it was you and your husband that gave him to him. I merely redeemed him."

Lily growled and moved to attack him. Quickly James and Dumbledore caught a hold of her hands stopping her from moving forward. Voldemort looked entirely amused by it all though Harry kept his gaze directed completely at his feet.

Dumbledore sent a speculative glance at Harry before nodding to Voldemort, "Fawkes!"

The phoenix appeared in a flash of flames and something seemed to pass between the age man and the bird. In one move that Voldemort didn't have the time to combat, Fawkes flew to Harry's shoulder and flashed him away. Not even a millisecond later, the bird returned and flashed the others away. The last thing heard in Hogwarts was Voldemort's furious snarl.

Harry growled deeply as he found himself suddenly whisked away from the room. Landing in the ground, he didn't even have time to blink before nearly fifteen wands were trained on him.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice snarled. Harry blinked at the sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt but didn't have to answer as another flash announced the arrival of the rest of the Hogwarts gang. Dumbledore didn't waste any time in saying, "Kingsley, if you would please shackle our guest's hands behind his back?"

Kingsley looked at the man with a frown but pulled out his standard auror shackles. Harry's eyes showed unparalleled fury again as he found himself in what had to be their headquarters. And before anyone could blink, he dropped and kicked Kingsley as he pressed his hands to his back, turned and plucked the man's wand right out of his pocket. Wordlessly, he twirled the wand around casting a spell that suddenly created several clones of himself in the room. And before anyone could figure out who the real Harry was, he pressed his dark mark and apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was two months later that Danny, Ron, Ginny and Hermione found themselves sneaking out of the Hogwarts grounds. After the incident in Hogwarts that day, Dumbledore had immediately arrived with Order reinforcements only to find no trace at all of Voldemort or Harry. the only thing marking that they had been there was the throne in the great hall. After careful monitoring and searching, Hogwarts had been deemed safe and was currently the refuge for all the Order families.

"Sshh!" Hermione whispered as loud thumps were heard above them. They were in the tunnel leading out of the school and to the Shrieking shack. Completely out of supplies, it had been Danny's idea to sneak into Honeydukes and the twins' shop to stock up on sweets and prank items. Hermione, as always, had been reluctant but a stop to the book shop in the street had convinced her as well.

"What? What is it?" Ron mumbled, bumping into Hermione as she stopped. She turned to glare at her boyfriend before saying, "There is someone here!"

"Impossible! Everyone believes the place is haunted" Danny said fiercely.

"Well I hear footsteps, don't you?" Hermione replied dryly.

Everyone listened closely as indeed, thuds were coming from the ground above them. Danny looked uncertain, "Maybe we should head back then. I mean…"

"Nah. Hogsmeade is safe. Come on guys, Dumbledore has Order members stationed everywhere there." Ron said as he nudged Hermione to move forward. She frowned but followed Ron as they crawled through the tunnel.

Near the entrance they heard it… Voices, harsh and cold, there was no doubt they were from the shack.

"Are they here?"

"Are you sure they are coming?"

"My source in Hogwarts was a hundred percent certain of it. The Potter brat will be here with his friends."

Hermione let ou a small squeak as the man speaking yanked the tunnel door open and inadvertently shined the light right in her face.

"They are here!" he shouted as he pulled on Hermione's collar and yanked her out. The other guy started towards Ron and Danny knew he couldn't turn round and leave his best friends alone. Instead, he turned to look at Ginny, "Gin, run as fast as you can and alert the Order!"

Ginny looked hesitant but just as the man was yanking Danny out, she clambered backwards through the tunnel and ran through the suddenly larger passage.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Bellatrix smirked as she held her prize in front of her. Danny snarled at her as he tried to get free of his chains.

"No use, love. You cant break free of these" she commented lightly running her nail across his face. Danny spit on it and her eyes flashed as she viciously backhanded him. Nearby, Ron and Hermione were both shouting at their captors much to no avail.

"Help is coming! The Order will rescue is in no time" Danny spoke with a confidence he didn't feel. He knew that Bellatrix was now holding a portkey in her hand htat would whisk them away to places unknown.

But the door banged open just then to reveal his father. James Potter looked breathless as he entered, his eyes blazing in fury and wand drawn out. Dumbledore came in behind him, more composed but just as dangerous.

"Let them go NOW!" James growled as he cast a spell at Bellatrix. She laughed callously and easily deflected the spell before holding her wand to Danny's temple, "Don't make me laugh Potter or your son dies with his little friends."

Nearby, Danny could see Hermione's hands trembling and Ron's eyebrow furrowed as both tried to appear fearless. His own heartbeat was banging against his chest and a light headache was forming on his forehead.

James growled as he moved forward. Dumbledore put an arm on his as he asked, "What would you want Mrs. Lestrange? Surely you didn't stay here this long with a portkey to see us?"

Bellatrix smiled coldly, "The dark lord wants the key to Atlantis. Find it and hand it over or these three die."

There was utter silence. After all, Atlantis was nothing more than a myth.

"I am afraid I do not know if there is a key or how to retrieve it" Dumbledore admitted.

Bellatrix shrugged, "Your problem. If you value their lives, you will find it and hand it over."

"How do we know you wont just kill them?" James asked gruffly.

Bellatrix smirked, "Don't worry. As long as you work with us, nothing will happen to them. My word."

James nodded stiffly and Bellatrix shouted, "Leave!"

At the sudden command, all three disappeared in a puff of smoke with their prisoners leaving James Potter to fall to the floor in despair.

Danny, Ron and Hermione were pulled to their feet painfully as they arrive in a heap. Before they could even blink though, three guards began dragging them through a winding set of hallways.

"Where are you taking us?" Hermione asked, her voice shaky.

The guard laughed as he yanked painfully on her arm, "To your new home, bitch."

She saw red but had enough sense to be quiet as the guards dragged them down a series of winding dark hallways. Finally a rank smell permeated the air as they reached the destination.

The dark, grimy hallway was protected by two guards and a heavy iron door. Inside were rows and rows of small, barred cells on both sides of the hallway filled with prisoners in various states.

As they were shoved into the second cell on the right, Danny managed to catch a glimpse of the guard as he sent a look of raw hatred towards the prisoner in the cell to their left. Following his gaze, Danny saw what looked like the skinniest man he had ever seen crouched in the corner of the already small cell. He had his knees pulled to his chest and his hair rested on them, his arms wrapped protectively around them. His hair was clearly dark but it was hard to see the color in the darkness.

But Danny was quickly distracted by a voice from the cell to their right.

"Danny?"

Gasping, Danny scrambled to the edge of the bars to see a person he thought dead.

"Aunt Miranda?"

The thin woman moaned as she reached through the bars to cup his cheek, "Oh no, how did you get here, Dan?"

"Danny?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

The redhead turned to her, "Guys, this is my aunt Miranda, Leo and Cassie's mom. Auntie, this is Ron and this is Hermione. Someone in the school betrayed our location to Voldemort and he is using us as leverage to blackmail dad. But what about auntie? Everyone thinks you died twelve years ago!"

Miranda shrugged as she took Danny's hand in hers. She was still beautiful even if her blue eyes carried a haunted look about them. Her brown hair had strands of white in it as it was tied securely behind her head, "I didn't. They took my wedding ring and other jewelry and put it in the ashes with a burnt lookalike and stuck me here."

She hesitated before asking, "Danny… How… how are my babies? And Sirius?"

Danny's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Great! I mean, Uncle Sirius is not the same as he was before. He doesn't pull pranks or really smile that much but you know?"

She nodded and he continued, "But Leo and Cassie are great! They are entering third year and Uncle Sirius says they are exactly like you. In fact Cassie looks exactly like you did when you were young!"

Miranda had a bright smile on her face as she reached out and patted him on the arm, "How are your parents? I know what happened with Harry…"

Danny shrugged solemnly and said, "They are good but I am sure they are worried sick now that I am here. Speaking of, where are we?"

Miranda grimaced, "I think it is an old Lestrange family manor somewhere near the waters. It gets real chilly in the winter."

Danny nodded and Hermione asked, "Um. Mrs. Black? Why were you brought here?"

Miranda looked at her sadly, "I am the last Blackwood heir other than Leo and Cassie but they are untrained. I, if allowed to resume my duties have access to an incredible amount of magic an knowledge which I will never give these death eaters."

Hermione nodded, her eyes widening at the implication. Ron was sitting silently with his back against the wall, rather unusual for him as he surveyed their surroundings.

"Who is that?" Ron asked finally making them all look at him. Miranda frowned, "I am not sure. I was only moved here a few weeks back and since then, he has been in and out of the cell a lot."

Ron nodded and scooted over to them as they continued to fill Miranda in on school and her family.

In the cell over there, Harry kept his head bowed and tucked into his knees as he listened to the conversation. He tried to see if there was any emotion left in him to care about his brother, friends or aunt. All he wanted was peace and quiet away from the hellhole where he had been tortured the past few centuries.

"Hey? How long have you been here?" Hermione asked as she neared as close as she could to his cage. Harry groaned as a flash of an over inquisitive girl from his past appeared in his mind. He looked up and stared at her, not reacting the slightest at the loud gasp.

"Harry?" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The man they had seen ruthlessly fight the Order was now sitting in a cell next to theirs. Danny and Ron both looked at her at the sound and Danny rushed over, his eyes suddenly bright, "Harry? You converted for the light?"

Harry didn't say anything and chose instead to glare maliciously at him. Danny looked taken aback and was about to say something when a commotion got all their attentions. In the hallway next to the iron doors, three death eaters seemed to be having an argument.

"You go!"

"No you go!"

"Are you crazy? HE will kill us!" the man speaking sounded like he was going to wet his pants.

Hermione shared a look with Danny and Ron. Miranda looked curious as well as a loud thud sounded against the wall near the first cell, almost like someone was pushed gainst it.

"You are all such a bunch of pussies. I mean, he is just a prisoner for merlin's sake. Let me show you how to deal with him" a gruff voice sounded.

"Your loss, man. He is going to roast you!"

But the man didn't seem to hear as he stormed into the hallway. Without even pausing, he unlocked Harry's cell and entered, "Get over here, dog. Bella wants you."

"What?" Danny gaped.

Harry didn't bat an eyelash as he stood up fluidly. And before the death eater could so much as blink, Harry's hand was around the man's throat.

A deep voice was heard in everyone's mind, "Dog? I believe you have me mistaken with yourself, fool. Die!"

And with his other hand, Harry twisted the man's head, detaching it completely. The man's eyes were etched in horror as the head fell next to his feet in blood and gore. As Harry strode out of the cell, he mentally projected, "Clean that up."

The death eaters groveled to Harry who didn't stop to see their reaction as he headed out the door. No sooner was he gone did one of the death eaters run into the cell and land on his knees, "No! Jacob! Please don't be dead, brother!"

Danny shared a horrified glance with his aunt and friends as two other masked men came to drag the other one out of the cell. Another levitated the dead figure out of the cell as yet another silently waved his wand, cleaning the cell up.

Harry was, however long gone. He strode through the hallways, his silver robe billowing behind him. he knew exactly why Bella would want to see him and his face contorted into rage at what he was finally reduced to. Stopping in front of the gray doors that led into her chambers, he knocked.

"Come in!"

Harry steeled himself before opening the doors. Sure enough, Bella was seated on her white sheets, dressed in nothing but lace black lingerie toying with black rope in her hand. She smiled coyly at him, "Strip."

Harry rolled his eyes as he closed the door. As he pulled his clothes off, he could feel himself hardening. After all, the only form of pleasure he had at all had to do with his member. Bella grinned and tugged him onto her bed, securing his hands and legs tightly to the bedstands. Harry didnt resist as she began climbing over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I am hungry" Ron whined the next morning. Used to eating on time, his stomach had been growling loudly, angry at being empty.

"Honey, the elves should be in soon with the bread and water" Miranda said from the cell next to them.

Ron grumbled but nodded as he huddled back into his corner. Hermione was leaning against him still asleep and Ron had wrapped his coat around the two of them for warmth through the night. Danny was in the other corner of the cell, closer to Harry's cell. His own coat was wrapped around his shivering form.

He glanced into the cell next to theirs, his eyes widening when he saw Harry.

"You are back!"

Harry was sitting idly against the wall, the cold not bothering him in the least. One knee bent, the other leg was pointed straight at Danny. His long hair was tied behind his back and there was what looked like a _hickey_ on his exposed neck. Fresh red marks like someone had carved his face were visible on his left cheek but Harry appeared oblivious as he flipped through the book he was holding. A thick volume, it was bound in cloth and written in an ancient tongue Danny couldn't begin to identify. Yet, Harry didn't seem to mind as he casually flipped yet another page.

Sudenly Hermione squeaked making Danny turn to her in alarm. She had literally jumped completely onto Ron as a horde of rats ran from some hole through the cell. They ran directly into Harry's cell though he didn't even blink at the sudden intrusion. Danny looked at his brother disgusted before crawling towards Hermione and Ron. The three huddled together as the freezing cold air rushed in through the sole window in the hallway.

"Rub your hands together. It will give you some warmth" Miranda said softly as she reached through the cell and touched Danny's cheek.

Danny smiled at her and was about to say something when there was a pop and a small elf popped in. Silently she emptied the chamber pot magically in the corner and snapped her fingers causing three bowls to appear in the cell. Filled with some sort of steaming stew, they had three spoons and three small pieces of bread with them.

Quickly scrambling, the three snatched at the food. It was only halfway through that they noticed Harry wasn't eating.

"How come you didn't get anything?" Danny queried, approaching his cell.

Harry looked up at his brother oddly. Danny was such a fool – he was still the same innocent kid he too had been once. But he couldn't bring himself to hate him. Through thick and thin, anny had stood by him when he was a kid and even after all these centuries, all he could remember was Danny pulling him into a side alley so that the press wouldn't hound him when they were seven.

And so he said mentally, _"I don't eat"_

Almost everyone jumped at the sudden voice in their head and Hermione asked loudly, "Was that you Harry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the familiar tone she used and lowered his book slightly, _"Who else would it be, silly girl?"_

Hermione looked a little taken aback and Miranda said softly, "You never spoke to me."

Harry shrugged and didn't comment as he flipped another page.

"How come you get books?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Harry didn't have to respond as his dark mark flared suddenly. His mental curse made Hermione blush deep red as his cell unlocked and the door swung open. Harry staggered out the door wondering what the dark lord could possibly want. As the mark grew hotter, he literally ran through the corridors to the man's study.

Voldemort didn't look up as Harry entered and knelt docilely next to him. Harry kept his eyes trained to the floor as anger erupted inside of him for being treated like a pet. Voldemort closed the book he was reading and swiveled his chair to look at Harry.

"So pet, have you found anything related to Atlantis?"

Harry mentally groaned as he heard the telltale signs of Voldemort wanting to rip his head off.

"Answer me, fool!" Voldemort snarled as he pulled viciously on Harry's hair.

"_My lord, I am close…"_ The rest of Harry's words were cut off as he was pulled to his feet by his hair. Blood pooled in his mouth as his throat was pierced by the bolt. He could feel parts of his scalp bleeding as well as he was bodily thrown onto the wall in the corner.

Before he could get up, Voldemort had a crucio on him. Harry resigned himself to a lot of pain as he felt his left arm breaking in five different places.

"AH, help me would you?" Hermione screeched at her friend.

Ron and Danny looked at each other before standing slowly. Hermione was trying her hardest to reach the book Harry had been looking at and they weren't helping.

"Er… Hermione you know he defeated Dumbledore and our parents right?" Ron asked nervously joining her.

Hermione glared at him before pushing him forward. The tallest of the four of them, it would be easiest for Ron to grab the book. And easy it was. Within seconds, Ron was tugging the book into their cell.

Just as Hermione grabbed it in triumph, a loud thump had them all looking in alarm at the other cell.

"It wasn't me I swear. The book just came too close… I am really sorry" Ron started mumbling at the figure that had landed in the cell. Danny whacked him on the head, "Shut up Ron. Harry?"

Harry tried his best to find the strength to glare at his brother but could only manage a dull stare. And the horror with which the three looked at his injuries was enough, along with the enclosing walls to push him into unconsciousness.

"What the hell?"

"That was Harry right?" Hermione looked at her best friends.

Danny nodded dumbly as they looked at him through the bars.

"He… isn't he you know who's right hand man?" Ron asked as he tried to reach him through the bars.

Danny frowned, "HE is but he is treated like shit. What the hell?"

Hermione frowned, "I think he has a broken arm. See how that hand is twisted oddly. And his eye is bruised…"

Danny tuned out the list of injuries as he surveyed his brother lying on the ce floor, blood pooling around him. What in merlin's name had he done to deserve this fate? He was more of a prisoner than they were and yet he followed Voldemort blindly.

Ron groaned as he pulled back, "Bloody wanker is too far away for me to reach."

"Ron, its Harry!" Hermione said indignantly. Ron's eyes flashed as he turned to look at her, "He killed a death eater in cold blood in front of us Mione."

Hermione bit her lip but didn't say anything. Instead, she moved to the little corner right under the lightbulb and opened the book. Danny and Ron looked at her before sitting next to her and looking over her shoulder.

"What… what language is that?"

Hermione waved dismissively, "Latin."

"You know latin?"

Hermione nodded, "Yah, it's the basis for most spells so I learnt it the summer after first year. Now sshhh."

Danny looked at Ron in disbelief. Ron simply smiled a bit proudly and moved towards Miranda. Danny moved closer to Harry's cell and looked at him oddly.

"Why are you a death eater Harry?" he asked quietly.

"Mate? Come here."

Danny looked up and crawled over to Ron, "What?"

"Look!"

Danny looked out the bars at the struggling figure the death eaters were dragging in. Brown haired and blue eyed, the woman looked ordinary except until she got free and punched a death eater straight in the chin from under the neck.

"Aah you bitch!" the death eater backhanded her and she landed half on the bars to Harry's cell and half on the floor.

"IS that all you got, you son of a pig?" She shouted and instantly Ron, Hermione and Danny jumped. That was their friend Tonks!

"Pity we have to give her to him. she is feisty" one of the death eaters said as the other unlocked Harry's door. They shoved her into the cell and it was only then that Danny noticed just how little she was dressed. Tonks was wearing nothing but a long button down shirt that barely covered her ass.

The death eaters laughed at her and one of them spat in the room before they locked the cell and walked away, still snickering.

"Tonks? Is that you?" Hermione asked as they scuffled as close as they could. Tonks picked herself off the floor, pulling the shirt down as much as she could as she moved to them, "Danny? Hermione? Ron?"

The three gaped at her before Danny asked, "How did you get caught?"

Tonks growled, "The scumbag I was on a date with happened to be a death eater. I made sure to catch him with a reducto to the head before I got caught though."

Tonks sounded smug, as she knelt next to the mangled figure on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Ron called out. Tonks looked at him curiously before she pressed her finger to his carotid artery. But no sooner had she touched him did Harry's hand shoot up and clench around her throat. Tonks tried to pry his hands away as she spoke, "S..stop…I cccanttt bree"

Harry's eyes flashed open as he felt someone touch his neck. Without thinking, he clenched his right hand around the intruder's neck as he tried to process what was going on. Last thing he knew, he was being used as a punching bag by the dark lord. And now… Now, he was holding a woman by the neck in his cell. And by the looks of it, she was turning blue right now.

Quickly he let go of her neck, surveying her. As she coughed and massaged her neck, Harry stood up, and surveyed the damage to his own body. As he couldn't move his left hand, he assumed it was broken and found himself right as he felt around with his right hand.

Walking to a corner of the cell, he found the little sling he kept there and was about to put it on his shoulders when he took a look at the woman who had been speaking to him.

"You! You are Harry Potter!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her especially when her hair turned to flaming red as she began ranting at him. He tuned it out effectively as he looked at her state of dress.

"_Fuck!"_

Tonks stopped talking and there was utter silence as everyone closeby looked at him. Harry tenderly removed his black robe with his right hand and threw it at her, _"Put that on"_

Tonks looked surprised at him but didn't mention anything. She took the black robe silently, wincing slightly as she saw the blood caked on the sleeves. It was about her size, which said something considering she was quite petite and when she pulled it on, it went to her ankles, covering her like a dress.

Looking at Harry, her eyebrows shot up as she realized he was not wearing anything but a black undershirt and tattered black pants. But what struck her most were the myriad of scars that covered his exposed arms and neck. Not even an inch of his skin was spared as black stripes, some faded, some currently bleeding covered his skin. But Harry didn't seem interested in the wounds on his form as he tied the sling to his neck and placed his left arm into it. He would heal quickly but it didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

"Thank you" Tonks said finally.

Harry seemed a bit surprised at hearing her voice but said mentally, _"No problem. Tonks right?"_

She nodded, "Yep. I am surprised you remember me."

Harry shrugged with his right shoulder and looked around the floor. When he didn't see the book, he growled. Anger masking his every word, he mentally shouted, _"Which of you bastards decided to meddle with me?"_

Hermione quickly spoke, "Sorry Harry. I took the book. I wanted to see what it was…"

Harry glared at her, sending shivers up her spine as he walked over, _"Hand it over."_

Hermione trembled a little but handed the thick volume through the bars.

"What is so important in that? It talks mostly about ancient Greece and the battle between Macedon and Greece…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her not really surprised. Hermione was always quite smart. But he didn't say anything either as he went to his corner and began flipping through the pages. Tonks stared at him for a few seconds before she hurried to the corner away from him and began whispering to the three.

Harry pretended to not hear them as he flipped through the book. It had been so long since he had had any company. His head began throbbing as he flipped another page. He had to find at least some mention about the key to Atlantis. His limited freedom depended on that.

"Harry?"

He looked up suddenly. Tonks was sitting in the corner still, his robe wrapped tightly around her. She was looking at him expectantly along with Danny, Ron and Hermione.

"_What?"_

"Who did that to you?" Danny asked in an appalled voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him before looking where he was pointing. His black shirt was darkening rapidly as blood from the wound Voldemort had given him poured on it.

"_Relax. It wont kill me" _Harry commented lightly before returning to his book.

"What is your problem? Let me see it!" Tonks shrieked as she reached Harry. Harry glared at her as she pushed the book onto the floor. As she tugged his shirt up, she gasped horrified at the sight of the wound.

Right underneath the large dark mark branded on his chest, a large slitlike wound was bleeding among a myriad of other scars.

"What happened here?" Tonks asked regaining her composure and beginning to look for something to dress the wound with.

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the book, _"What do you think?"_

Tonks glared at him as she found a small piece of bandage in the corner of the cell. She returned with it, "Just answer the question."

"_Why do you care?"_

"Oh what is going on here? Look Rudolphus, isn't this sweet?" Bella's sharp cackle rang along the walls as she entered the hallway.

Instantly Harry shoved Tonks away from him and stood. He glared, _"Anything you need Bella?"_

She rolled her eyes as her husband walked in to the hallway as well. He was carrying a bunch of scrolls that nearly obscured his entire face.

"_I was going to play with my niece here. Want to help?"_

Harry's glare intensified and before Tonks could blink, he had his hand sticking out of the bars, wrapped around Bellatrix's neck.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Rudolphus dropped the scrolls as he scrambled to pull his wand out of his pocket.

Harry sneered _"Bella, I believe she is mine? Who gave you permission to take her?"_

"Hey wait a second! I am nobody's whatever…!" Tonks shouted. Harry turned to her, his eyes telling her to shut up before he turned back to Bellatrix who was turning blue. Just when she was about to stop breathing, Harry dropped her on the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry" Rudolphus said surprisingly normally as he pulled Bellatrix to her feet. Bellatrix glared at Harry before pulling her wand out and blasting Tonks with a petrificus totalus. As she stood petrified, Rudolphus opened the cell door, "the dark lord asked us to drop all this to you. Apparently you are the only one who can read Ancient Greek."

In the next cell Hermione, Danny and Ron gaped at the sudden news.

Harry shrugged as Rudolphus dropped the scrolls in the center of the room. Bellatrix scowled as she whispered angrily to Harry, "You think you can boss me around pretty boy? Lets see how you react the next time you come to my bed, whore. Wait till I tell the dark lord of this!"

Harry rolled his eyes, having heard much worse in his lifetime. Instead of replying he turned to Rudolphus, _"How is the quest going?"_

"Almost there" Rudolphus said with a hint of a smile. Of all the death eaters, he was quite mellow, "I have three teams searching the sea as we speak. And one told me they have almost found the lock to Atlantis. How is your quest going?"

Harry nodded, _"Fine."_

Rudolphus nodded to him before walking out, dragging the fuming Bellatrix with him. As soon as they were out of range, Tonks was unpetrified. Turning on him fiercely, she shouted, "I am YOURS? Not in your wildest dreams pal!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, _"Relax. They will leave you alone if you are mine."_

Tonks paused in her ranting as she heard the voice in her head. She looked at Harry in surprise but he was already busy rummaging through the scrolls.

"You what?"

Harry looked up at her but didn't say anything as he picked up one of the scrolls and began looking through it. He was so engrossed so quickly that he didn't hear Tonks trying to talk to him or her huffing and leaving to talk with the other three.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days passed without much ado as everyone settled into a routine. Tonks mostly kept to herself in the corner furthest away from Harry, speaking with Ron, Danny and Hermione. For his part, Harry didn't speak a word to anyone, choosing instead to peruse the scrolls in private.

Finally around noon on the third day of their imprisonment, Hermione asked, "Harry?"

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. His wounds had long since healed and he was holding a scroll in each of his hands.

"Why do you wear that black cloth around your face?"

Harry scowled _"That is none of your business."_

Hermione colored a little and Tonks said, "It is Harry. we are stuck in a cell with you and we don't know anything about you."

Harry shrugged, _"Okay I reserve the right to not answer anything you ask me."_

The house elf appeared with food and there was silence for a bit before Danny asked, "How come you don't get food?"

Harry looked at the food Tonks was wolfing down longingly before sighing mentally, _"I cant eat."_

"But you will die!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry winced at the mood swings she seemed to be having, _"I will not. In fact I cannot die."_

"So you really are from the future?" Tonks asked.

Harry nodded _"Yep, more than six centuries in the future."_

"Woah, you are older than Dumbledore" Ron said dumbly. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, leaning his back against the cold wall.

"_I guess."_

"Are we alive?"

Harry looked at his brother and blinked.

"_No, you all died quite a while ago though some of your descendants survive."_

"Descendants?" Hermione squeaked. Harry would have smiled at the looks on his friends' faces, that is if he could. Harry shrugged _"Yes."_

"How many of them did you kill?" Danny asked snidely.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, _"Do you really want to know?"_

Danny didn't hesitate, "Yes."

Harry shrugged, _"I believe I ended all of your lines."_

Rage contoured Danny's face as he rushed at the bars with a vengeance no one had seen before. Harry surveyed him with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything as he watched the cage rattle a little.

"You don't regret it?" Tonks asked appalled.

Harry shook his head, _"Why should i? They tried to kill me so I killed them."_

Tonks frowned, "Did you kill any of us?"

Harry looked around at each of their faces, remembering each of them contorted in pain, _"Not directly. I did set off a bomb in your headquarters though."_

Tonks growled low in her throat and moved as though she wanted to attack him but controlled herself, "Why?"

Harry shrugged again, _"I was ordered to."_

"Ordered to by the dark lord?" Hermione stepped up. Danny had controlled himself and was looking curiously at the new topic.

Harry nodded, _"Yes."_

"Do you do everything he asks?"

Harry nodded again to Ron as he picked up the few scrolls he had set aside. He walked to the entrance to the cell and mentally called out _"Death Eater! Get your ass over here!"_

A short man with a mask ran in. his eyes showed obvious fear as he regarded Harry, "You summoned me?"

"_Yes, open this."_

The death eater fumbled with his keys but managed to open the cell. Tonks looked like she was going to rush out behind Harry but the door was quickly locked shut. Harry growled in warning at her before he swept away from the room.

He deftly avoided the hallways death eaters frequented choosing instead the ones the house elves favored. A few of them squeaked in surprise at seeing them but Harry disregarded them as he went to the empty study that was once part of his bedchambers, a while before he had started questioning the dark lord.

Opening it, he took a look at the familiar cherry wood fireplace and leather couches. But he ignored that in favor of heading to the cherry wood desk on the other side of the room. He opened a drawer there and pulled several sheets of paper and a quill. Putting on the glasses sitting in the drawer as well, he began translating neatly on the parchment.

Hours passed by without interruption that Harry was grateful for as he translated scroll after scroll of ancient Greek.

"Almost done pet?"

The voice caused Harry to instantly jump to his feet. He looked around, gritting his teeth when he saw Voldemort standing at the door. As the dark lord walked forward, Harry ignored everyone of his resisting muscles to drop to his knees and bow his head.

"_I have translated them all, my lord."_

Voldemort paused and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow before sitting down at the seat Harry had vacated and picking up the stack of parchment. He skimmed through it inhumanly fast before glancing at the still kneeling Harry.

"So what is the key?"

"_May I stand?"_

"Get up and tell me what you found" Voldemort said impatiently.

Harry stood up faster than he could blink and was at the desk. He flipped through the pages and pulled out three, _"These excerpts describe an ancient temple to the goddess Athena made completely of jewels and gold. It talks of a certain necklace – one shaped like the rod of Asclepius that Athena kept in her possession. Apparently it was made entirely of diamond and was absolutely unbreakable by magic or otherwise. It is also rumored to fit into the lock to the gates of Atlantis."_

"Excellent! It took you long enough to find me a clue." Harry frowned and returned to his knees.

Well, it wasn't easy to look at parchment several millennia old and retrieve information but Harry kept his opinion to himself. Voldemort glanced at him as though he knew his thoughts before saying, "How are your accommodations?"

Like you care, _"Fine, my lord."_

Voldemort smirked, "I am pleased with your progress, pet. I think you deserve a reward."

Harry nearly cringed at what that could mean. The last time he had been 'rewarded' he had spent five days chained to a bed.

"_Thank you my lord"_

Voldemort looked amused as he shrunk the stack of parchment and placed it in his pocket. He then swiveled his chair to look at Harry, "I am thinking you and your friends can have your chambers back."

Harry was so surprised he jerked his head back to look into the dark lord's eyes though he immediately bowed his head back down, _"What?"_

"I don't like repeating myself slave. I am saying you may bring the three brats, Mrs. Black and Ms. Tonks here to these chambers."

Harry was skeptical of the man's intentions. No doubt he wanted him to get close to them so that they would give up valuable information.

And with that his luck changed, "As for you, you have displeased me by taking so long to finding me my intelligence. I believe I have some junior death eaters who need to practice the Cruciatus curse."

Harry internally winced. He hated the practice sessions. Since he wasn't allowed the luxury of going insane, the cruciatus torture usually lasted many many hours, each minute of which was pure misery.

He knelt silently as the dark lord swept out of the room. Once he was sure he was alone again, Harry stood up, ignoring his knees protesting at the action. Looking around, he saw the three rooms attached to the study. The first one was a huge bedroom that Harry had not even been in for several centuries. But from memory he knew it to contain a huge bed fit for atleast ten people – something he was sure the other prisoners would appreciate. The next room over was a huge bathroom also magnificent in its splendor and size. It was the next door over that Harry hated with a passion. It was a torture chamber designed specifically to torment the one inside to the fullest ability and unfortunately he had a feeling it was going to be his home more often than not.

The door to the study opened suddenly revealing a crowd of death eaters dragging the prisoners along. They dropped the prisoners in the room and Harry instantly noticed the silver bands around each of their necks. One of the death eaters pressed their wand to each of the bands and a bright red light was seen before they all left.

"Whats going on?" Ron asked as he picked himself up and helped Hermione up. The others stood and dusted themselves off before looking at Harry expectantly. Harry looked at them all impassively _"Welcome to my chambers. The dark lord has seen fit to place you all here."_

"What?"

Harry looked a little annoyed at their dumbfounded looks, _"Welcome to your new home. You cannot step foot out of the door you came in through or the collars on your neck will shock you till you die. That door leads to a bedroom and that one to a bathroom."_

They looked at him oddly and Danny asked, "Why are we here?"

Harry shrugged _"Don't know. The dark lord demanded it."_

Any more questions were interrupted by the main door opened and Bellatrix walked in. She sneered at the five of them before turning to Harry, "Ready?"

Harry sighed, _"Lets go I guess."_

Bellatrix grinned giddily as though she was about to do something that tremendously pleasured her. She turned to the five and smirked before turning back to Harry, "The dark lord has asked me to make a few modifications to your chambers."

Harry raised an eyebrow and folded his hands in front of him. Bellatrix ignored him and walked into the bedroom. Harry followed. He ignored the five gasps he heard at the opulent room as Bellatrix waved her hand at the wall right next to the door. In a matter of seconds, most of the wall was replaced with a solid glass panel showing the torture chamber perfectly. Harry had sudden clarity. That was what the dark lord had in mind for him. he was to watch the five enjoy his chambers while suffer himself.

He didn't have time to contemplate that or answer the other's questions as Bellatrix grabbed his hand and tugged him to the next room.

"Whats going on?" Ron asked dumbly again as they all crowded around the glass.

"Why is Harry letting them do that?" Tonks sounded appalled. In the other room, Harry grit his teeth and allowed Bellatrix to place a black bag on his head. After all, they didn't want the junior death eaters knowing his identity. After the black bag was loosely tied off at his neck, Bellatrix waved her wand stripping him of his shirt and leaving him in his tattered black pants.

Hermione gasped as they saw the huge dark mark branded on Harry's chest. But even more eyecatching was the myriad of scars coating every inch of his exposed body.

"How awful!" Danny couldn't agree more as he saw his twin brother. Always the more good looking one, Danny had been jealous of Harry's ability to attract girls to him but the state he was in now…

Bellatrix waved her wand again and two chains shot down from the ceiling. They wound around Harry's wrists and pulled him up so he was hanging from his wrists. At the point two chains attached his ankles a little above the ground to the ground. Harry winced as the chains cutting into his wrists brought back memories. He had spent close to a century hanging in the exact same position tortured by anything and everything in the manner.

"He has an eight pack." Everyone turned to look at Tonks who blushed.

"Right sorry, I just noticed."

Danny nodded to her before turning to the other room. Bellatrix was leaning extremely close to Harry and was running her nails down his chest, sending shivers up his spine as she whispered something.

"Do you think they have a thing?" Ron asked.

Everyone shrugged. Bellatrix left the room and returned a few minutes later with a line of masked figures. As soon as they were in the room, she began.

"Today we are going to learn the cruciatus curse…"

"WHAT?"

"We have to stop this!"

"I couldn't agree more!" The four younger members ran to the next room, trying to open their door. Miranda stayed in the room and looked through the window with sad eyes.

Harry didn't scream, not that he could for however long it was that the death eaters practiced. The problem with the cruciatus curse was that it was addictive. Do it once, and you only wanted to keep going. And Bellatrix being Bellatrix didn't stop any of her pupils from practicing.

It seemed like days before Bellatrix pulled the plug and herded her death eaters out of the room. Harry sagged into his chains as they left. The chains that were cutting into the bones in his wrist or the fact that blood was pouring down his arms didn't bother him in the least as he shook uncontrollably. A nasty side effect of the cruciatus, the shakes wouldn't stop for a while especially considering just how much of the curse had been cast on him. And even worse, he wouldn't be able to move at all with the shakes. The only choice he currently had was to hang from his wrists.

The door slammed open making him raise his head feebly towards the sound. Hurried footsteps sounded as the trio, Tonks and Miranda hurried over to Harry.

"Harry?" When he got no response, Danny mumbled, "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…"

"_Relax, I cannot die"_ Harry said mentally though even his mental voice was quite weak.

Tonks frowned and then reached up and pulled off the black hood. Harry shook even more violently than he already was when the light suddenly flooded his eyes. He blinked a couple of times ignoring the blood pouring from his nose when he saw the concerned face of Danny and Tonks in his face.

"Are you okay?"

Harry blinked a couple of times before shaking violently again, _"Fine. This is quite normal."_

"Normal?" Tonks shrieked and Miranda asked, "How do we get you off the chains?"

Harry shook again, the chains rattling this time, _"You cant. Need a wand for that."_

Miranda frowned, "Where is yours?"

Harry shrugged, _"Probably in the dark lord's pocket."_

"You don't have a wand on you? Some death eater you are" Danny said snidely.

Harry's eyes showed fury as he growled mentally _"I am NOT a death eater."_

"Okay geez!" Danny stepped back as Harry shook violently shaking the chains again.

Ron helped the girls attempt to remove Harry's hands from the chains and after a few minutes they all stepped back in defeat.

"I am sorry" Hermione said to Harry tearfully. Harry shrugged _"Its alright. You guys can sleep in the bedroom next door."_

"Is there a place we can shower?" Miranda asked.

Harry looked at her strangely before shouting mentally _"Elf!"_

A small afraidlooking elf appeared in the room. It wrung its hands for a minute before asking, "You is calling Guardian?"

Harry glared at it, _"Make sure there are clothes for all these people in my bed chamber and bring them food."_

"I is not sure I is being allowed to do that…"

"_You are. Tell anyone who asks I approved it."_

The elf nodded not looking as afraid anymore as it popped away. Harry turned to the others again _"You can shower in the bathroom attached to the bedroom. I would advise you to stay in the bedchamber at all other times."_

"And you? You just going to hang there?" Tonks asked.

Harry snorted mentally at the pun, "_I don't see another choice do you?"_

"So why are you being punished anyways?"

"_I have been looking for what the key to Atlantis could and I didn't discover it soon enough for the dark lord."_

"He did this to you for that?"

Harry shrugged as a wave of tremors rattled him _"I am not his most favorite person."_

"But you are still loyal to him?" Danny questioned suddenly startling the group.

Harry sighed. His brother would never understand. He remained silent and closed his eyes, annoyed that he couldn't control his shaking body. Luckily the others took the hint and walked out the door. Miranda stopped at the door and looked at Harry sadly again before walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ron move!" Danny pushed Ron the next morning as he felt his best friend's hand hit him in the face.

Ron groaned his sleep and turned around to stick his face around Hermione. Danny winced at the image he didn't need and sat up. He looked up and blinked the sleep away. Sleeping on an actual bed, he hadn't woken even once the entire night – something he relished considering his prior accommodations. Thinking of that, he remembered his brother and his current accommodations.

Turning to the glass, he looked through it and winced at the sight. Harry's wrists were bleeding profusely and his bones were visible where the chains cut deep into them. He was still shaking though it was minimal compared to the day before. Danny thought back to the entire torture yesterday and Harry hadn't said a word, not begged or screamed. Even now, he hung there limply, looking asleep – almost as though he had had much practice in this position.

"Is he still hanging?"

Danny turned to look at his aunt and nodded. Miranda looked upset, "I feel like Harry has had a very hard life, Danny."

Danny nodded, "Looks like it. I mean Dumbledore would help him out of it but Harry is so firmly rooted to Voldemort."

"I am not so sure he is" Tonks sat up. Danny turned to look at her.

"In an attack we intercepted around a month ago, Sirius and I saw Harry help a mother and five children out of the way of the attack. Then I thought I was seeing things but after analyzing him the past few days, I think it is him. he has been nothing but accommodating to all of us not to mention the state he himself lives in" Tonks continued her analysis.

Danny nodded and no sooner had he turned to look into the next room when Voldemort himself walked into the room. Instantly Harry's eyes flashed open. He glanced at the dark lord before bowing his head down. Danny nearly winced when he heard Harry say, _"Master"_

Voldemort smirked, "How did you enjoy your reward, pet?"

A tick started in Harry's left eye before he said _"Thank you, my lord."_

Danny growled. Voldemort didn't seem to care that he had an audience though as he snapped his fingers and the chains holding Harry gave way dropping him. Instead of landing on his feet, Harry fluidly dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

Voldemort frowned and tugged back his hair viciously making Harry shout a little mentally, "The key you have told me pet appears to be in Hogwarts. Do you know what that means?"

Harry couldn't answer and Voldemort continued, "That means I have to rely on your father to retrieve it."

And before Harry could reply to that, the dark lord's fist was buried deep in his ribs. As he attempted to cough and failed, the dark lord punched him again sending him flying into the wall behind him. As Harry slid to the floor there, Voldemort cast a spell at him that sent him writhing on the ground and shouting mentally.

Danny and really everyone else in the room winced as they heard the soulful screams. Wondering what was more powerful than the cruciatus that it could send Harry screaming, everyone looked into the room to see Harry literally clawing at every inch of his body on the ground. Danny and Ron sought to run out of the room to help but Miranda stopped them. She said firmly, "You cant fight him."

Voldemort stopped the spell allowing Harry to take a breath. And in that time, Harry crawled to a kneeling position. Voldemort sneered at him in contempt, "GO tell James Potter what the key is and have him retrieve it."

He then kicked Harry in the ribs for good measure before saying, "Your wand." Harry took the silver wand wordlessly as Voldemort strode away. Once he was gone. Harry mentally growled and conjured a dummy version of Voldemort in the middle of the room. Not donning gloves or bothering to check on his injuries, he began punching the dummy with all his might.

"Harry?" Tonks called out half an hour later. They had all thought about it and decided she was the one he was least likely to punch.

Harry stopped to glare venom at her. She raised her hands up in surrender, "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

Harry snapped his fingers and the dummy vanished. Another snap and he was dressed in a silver robe. He walked past Tonks and didn't stop walking as he exited the study as well.

"What was that about?"

Tonks shrugged and turned to look at them, "No idea. He just left."

"You think he is going to see dad?" Danny asked

Tonks shrugged again and they all sat down at the couches next to the fireplace.

It wasn't until that night that they saw Harry again. When he walked into the room, they were all involved in a game of chess that Ron was playing against Miranda. He paused in the doorway to his study as they all looked up at him. But he didn't say anything to them in favor of walking to his desk. Propping his legs on the table, he leaned backwards in his chair and pulled out the book he had managed to get on his little excursion to see the Order.

"Huckleberry Finn? You read muggle books?" Tonks asked skeptically as she approached. Harry sighed _"What do you want?"_

Tonks shrugged and sat on the table next to his feet, "How are you doing?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her _"Fine."_

Tonks growled, "Where were you today?"

"_Running errands mostly."_

Harry flipped a page. The one luxury he was afforded other than sex was occasional reading and he was going to finish this book before the dark lord decided to burn it.

"What kind of errands?"

Harry sighed again as he sat up straight, _"Honestly woman leave me alone. Go do whatever your are doing."_

Tonks frowned at him but jumped off the desk and walked away. Harry paused in reading his book to look up. She was dressed in black slacks and a red sweater that hugged her body, and frankly Harry felt himself turned on. Quelling that thought quickly, Harry returned to his book. He managed to get halfway through it when he was interrupted.

"Harry?"

Harry winced at the voice that called from the other side of the door. He could feel his prisoners' eyes on him as the door banged open and a small girl ran inside.

Barely five, the girl was wearing a beautiful green frock and her red hair was pulled into two pigtails that bobbed as she hurried over to Harry with a big smile on her face. Harry's eyes lit up as he saw her and he picked her up and placed her on the desk facing him.

"_Hey princess, what are you doing here?"_

The girl giggled, "I came to see you silly! Mummy and daddy said you were back!"

"Harry? Who is that?" Miranda asked.

Harry turned to look at her and said, _"This is Claudia. Now do your parents know you are here?"_

Claudia shrugged, "They are busy in a meeting with Mr. Big, bad and angry so I came here."

Danny snorted at the girl's name for the dark lord. Harry looked amused though his words were anything but _"You mustn't refer to the dark lord that way princess. And you shouldn't be wandering the back hallways of the manor."_

"Blah blah blah" the girl put her fingers into her ears rolling her ears. Harry's eyes showed laughter, something that surprised the ones who noticed it. He pulled out his wand and waved it sending a wispy white figure out.

"What was that?"

"_Just told your dad you are here with me. Now do you not have school today?"_

"Its Sunday silly!" the girl laughed as she jumped off the desk. As Harry watched her, she went to a cupboard to the right of the desk and opened it, pulling out two dolls sitting there. She ran back and Harry helped her onto the desk where she proceeded to set her dolls. She handed one to him.

"_How come I get Lucy again? I thought it was my turn with sally!"_

Claudia giggled and said, "No silly, you have to have Lucy because she matches your robes."

Harry seemed to think, _"Oh really? I thought it was because she liked me more."_

Claudia giggled again before pressing the silver dressed doll into his hand. Harry took it in his hand and then proceeded to have a mock tea party with Claudia. The others in the room watched in shock as one of the strongest people they knew played dolls with a small child. And the girl didn't seem to be afraid of Harry at all, the fearsome personality nor the cloth obscuring most of his face seemed to faze her at all.

It was a few hours later when the door banged open again revealing a redheaded woman who hurried in, "Claudia! I told you to stay with Draco didn't I?"

"_Relax, she came to visit me" _Harry said inconspicuously vanishing the dolls.

The woman paled at the voice and bowed deeply, "Guardian! Please forgive my daughter for interrupting you. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit in her stead."

Harry's eyes were cold as he said _"Get out of here and take the child with you."_

The woman nodded fearfully and lifted Claudia onto her hip. As she hurried out, the girl waved with a smile on her face. Harry waved back, his eyes showing laughter before he turned cold again. Without a word of explanation to the ones sitting in the room with him, Harry pulled out his book again and began reading.

"Harry, who was that?"

Harry looked up at Hermione _"That was a death eater who was foolish enough to bring her daughter here."_

"You are good with children."

Harry didn't reply to that in favor of flipping another page.

"Did you have kids?" Miranda asked startling them all.

Harry closed his book with a snap and walked over to the couches. He took the one remaining armchair with his back to the door and sat down.

"_No, I didn't."_

"Oh…" Noone had anything to say to that. Harry looked at them oddly and asked a question of his own, _"How long have you two been dating?"_

Ron and Hermione jumped at the question and Hermione said, "Since the tournament."

Harry nodded and there was silence again.

"How come you have been alive for so long?" Tonks asked.

"_My life force is connected with the dark lord's. I cannot die."_

"So killing you would kill him?" Tonks asked again. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"_IT isn't that simple unfortunately."_

"Unfortunately?"

Harry cursed mentally when he realized huis slip up. But Danny latched on to it, "YOU hate Voldemort don't you?"

Harry winced at the name and looked like he was going to deny it when Danny spoke again, "Don't. we have seen you in action, buddy and you haven't been a normal death eater. For one you live in a prison."

"And you made sure we were treated okay" Hermione added.

Harry rolled his eyes _"I did no such thing. I could care less whether you all live or die. I did wipe out your families once didn't i?"_

All of them sent him disbelieving looks and Miranda smiled, "Sweetie, you are not that person. Though the other death eaters may think you superhuman, we have seen the other side of you. You are not evil."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her _"You are all out of your minds."_

Miranda smiled again and was about to say something when the door banged open again. Harry sighed mentally and turned around. His eyes narrowed as he saw the people currently intruding. He could make out James Potter, Sirius Black in the forefront and he instantly jumped into action.

Spells flew everywhere as the eleven or so Order members began attacking Harry in full force. Harry didn't even bat an eyelash as he spun in a circle deflecting almost all the spells aimed at him while attacking himself.

"Harry!" Tonks screamed suddenly as she watched Danny scream in pain. The fighting stopped as everyone turned to survey her. Danny had attempted to get out of the chambers and was currently writhing on the floor as the collar of his neck sent waves of pain down him.

Harry didn't hesitate as he abandoned all the fighting and hurried over to Danny. He pressed his wand tip to his collar and a bright white light shone, breaking the collar in half. Tonks, Ron, Hermione and Miranda gasped as their collars to fell off at the same time.

As soon as that was over, James didn't even blink before casting a stunner on Harry, straight at his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry blinked as he opened his eyes. He mentally growled as he found himself strapped to a wooden chair tightly with chains winding around and around his body. There was no way he was going to be able to get himself out especially without a wand.

Adjusting to the light, he looked around. He was sitting at the head of a large table that he faintly remembered as being in the ancestral Potter manor. Dumbledore was standing next to him while the other chairs were occupied by Order of the Phoenix members, young and old.

Sending the part of his tongue that he was still able to move to the forefront of his mouth, he breathed in relief that the black scarf was still around his face.

"Ah Harry, I see you are conscious" Dumbledore spoke. Harry looked at him emotionlessly.

Dumbledore was playing around with his long white beard as he said, "You did a noble thing, Harry. you saved your brother Daniel and the others by removing the containment collars."

Harry felt a headache forming as Voldemort's anger reached him. Apparently the dark lord had just been informed of the happenings and he was not happy. And just then, the marks on his forehead, chest and forearm began to burn with an intensity that Harry hadn't felt in a long time.

Harry couldn't hear what Dumbledore was saying. He could barely make out him calling for a healer as his vision swam. The mark on his forehead began dripping blood onto his face and Harry began to feel an urge to return to his master. Shaking violently in the chair, he could feel his hair get loose from its bind and fall about his face.

He still wasn't completely lucid as his shaking managed to somehow free his hands. He punched around him wildly as waves and waves of pain such that he hadn't felt since atleast a few centuries back came back to him. The pain brought memories of the dark lord's cruelty causing Harry to strike out yet more violently. He was still shaking wildly as someone cast a stupefy on him.

The next time Harry woke up, he was sitting in a completely padded white room. The dark marks were still burning but not as badly as when he had last felt them. The white of the room was covered in red streaks that Harry had no doubt were his blood. Trying to move, he found his hands completely bound around him in what looked like a straightjacket. He resisted the urge to smirk as he realized the Order had not managed to get the scarf off his face still.

The door opened startling Harry. He used his knees to jump to his feet and turned around to look at the intruder. Lily Potter walked into the room with a tray filled with medical supplies. She looked just as surprised as him, "Harry you are awake!"

Harry stepped back from her, distrust evident in his eyes.

"Stop that! I am not going to do anything to you" Lily admonished gently as she approached him.

"_How do I know that?"_

This time Lily shrieked and took a step back. She gaped at him, "Was that you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her awaiting an answer. She sighed, "I was the one who dressed your wounds. Where did you get all your scars? Voldemort?"

Harry winced horribly at the name _"Don't say that!"_

"You mustn't fear a name, Harry!"

"_Woman, you know nothing of who or what he is. Do not talk of him!" _Harry quickly countered though he allowed her to press a white cloth to his forehead where the dark mark was branded. When she took the cloth off, it was covered in blood.

"You have lost so much blood. I am surprised you are still breathing" Lily commented as she pushed him to a sitting position.

"_I cant die"_ Harry told her as he watched her dip the cloth in some potion and press it to his forehead again.

"I noticed. How old are you anyways?" Lily asked softly.

Harry looked at his mother's wide, innocent eyes and felt himself breaking, _"Six hundred and seventy six."_

Lily gaped again before her eyes turned sad, "You have been serving him for all these years?"

"_Since I was fourteen."_

Lily's eyes grew sadder as she traced a long scar that began at Harry's forehead and ran through the side of his face, curving into the scarf.

"None of us could remove this. I don't suppose you can?"

"_Let me out and maybe I will."_

Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow before tugging on the strap that let him free. Wringing his hands a little, Harry let the blood flow into his hands again. He watched as Lily turned her back to him to pick up something from the tray on the floor.

Mentally smirking as he located the wand inside a crevice of her robes, Harry mentally said, _"mom."_

Lily jumped and turned to look at him, "I didn't think you would call me that."

Harry blinked before pulling her into a sudden hug. Startled, Lily hugged him back only to have Harry take the opportunity to pull her wand out fluidly and turn her so her back was against his chest. Harry pushed her out, the wand held firmly to her temple and opened the door.

Harry blinked again as he realized he was in a hallway of Potter manor.

"_We are still here I see."_

"Harry, what are you doing? Let me go!" Lily screeched drawing attention to her predicament.

As Harry began hearing footsteps, he quickly hurried her through the hallway to the balcony that faced the garden in the west of the manor. Blood was pouring down his nose as the marks began burning with a ferocious intensity again.

"Let her go this instant, scumbag!" James Potter's voice rang out foremost as he appeared with Dumbledore and Sirius.

Harry saluted him with his free hand, _"Of course. Farewell."_

And before any of them could so much as cast a spell, Harry pushed Lily towards them before turning into a raven and flying away at top speed, zigzagging through the spells cast at him.

He flew and kept flying for as long as could before blood loss made him have to land in the middle of a forest in human form. Landing, he used the remaining energy he had to hold his dark mark and apparate, falling unconscious at the dark lord's feet.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the figure on the ground and waved his wand, returning Harry to the torture chamber. This was going to be fun.

"We have to get him out of there!" Danny shouted above the cacophony that Harry left behind at the manor.

Silence followed the statement and everyone turned to look at Danny in surprise. Lily spoke first, "What?"

"I said we have to get Harry out of there. He is treated worse than shit!" Danny scowled.

"Watch your language, young man!" James swatted Danny on the back of the head before speaking again, "You realize that Harry was just about to kill Lily right?"

Danny frowned, "He didn't mean to."

"Er… I am pretty sure he meant to" Lily responded, biting her lower lip. She could still feel the firm grip Harry had around her waist.

Danny shook his head and said firmly, "No, you haven't seen how he gets treated there. Voldemort literally forces him into submission."

"I don't think that is the case Daniel" Dumbledore spoke finally. "If it were true, Harry would rather have been here than there."

"No, we know what we saw!" a new voice spoke up as Tonks arrived.

"Harry is definitely not there by choice, headmaster" Hermione said as well as she and Ron arrived.

Dumbledore frowned and said sadly, "I was hoping this might not be true but I believe the four of you are suffering from a common thing – Stockholm syndrome where kidnapees such as yourself begin siding with the captors. Do not worry, it will come to pass soon."

Danny frowned and opened his mouth to argue when Lily pushed him gently forward, "I think the headmaster is right, Danny. Why don't you go lie down for a bit?"

Danny sighed knowing from her voice that she would never understand. And with that, he knew he had to do something. He looked at Ron, Hermione and Tonks who seemed to be of the same opinion and walked away with them.

A month passed very slowly for Harry as he hung from his wrists in the torture chamber.

Danny Potter crept into the room with his partners in crime: Tonks, Ron and Hermione. No sooner had they entered, all of them stopped in absolute shock at the sight in front of them. Harry was hanging from the same chains he had when the junior death eaters had cast the cruciatus at him except that he looked much worse for the wear now.

The skin and muscle surrounding his wrist bone had been cut away slowly by the chains holding him and raw bone touched steel where his entire weight was supported. h was wearing only tattered black pants that barely did anything to cover him in the cold, damp room. More scars covered his form and they could make out several locations where it looked like names of death eaters had been carved onto his body. Blood was dripping from so many places on his body that it was hard to tell where one wound started and another ended. The black bag was on his face again though Harry had his head bowed as though asleep.

"Merlin! We have to get him off these!" Tonks was the first to rush to him.

"_You shouldn't have come here"_ Harry said feebly. Even his mental voice was strained.

"Move aside!" a new voice spoke causing all but Harry to jump. Dumbledore was at the scene with James Potter, Sirius Black and Mad Eye Moody. They all looked revolted by the scene and Danny could make out the pity that ran through their eyes. And when Dumbledore turned to look at Danny, he could see the sorrow that marred his normally twinkling eyes.

"I am sorry I didn't believe you Daniel."

Danny nodded stiffly as he saw his father and uncle gently pull Harry's bones out of the chains that had begun to embed themselves in them. He winced at the fowl sound that was heard when they succeeded and then jumped when Harry fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Harry tried to move, tried to stop them from 'rescuing' him. It was to no avail. Sedate for so long, his limbs refused to cooperate as someone pulled the black bag from his face. Harry blinked as light flooded into the darkness that had been his home for so long.

James Potter's face looked at him in concern, "Can you hear me Harry?"

Rage permeated his own eyes as he saw the face of the man he hated only a little less than the dark lord.

"_Of course. You are the bastard who betrayed me"_

James blinked and stepped back as though he had been slapped, "What?"

Harry glared as mightily as he could at him – truly a terrifying sight on the figure's face. Dumbledore decided to step in and signaled for Sirius and Moody to grab Harry. Voices and footsteps could be heard approaching and Dumbledore said quickly, "We must leave, now!"

A stunner was cast on him before Harry was whisked away via portkey again.

This time when Harry opened his eyes, he was not chained to a chair nor was he in a padded room. Instead, he was in a cell of some kind lying on a soft bed.

Jumping to his feet, he realized he was relatively pain free for once in his very long existence. Looking at himself, Harry was even more startled to see he was wearing bottle green pajama bottoms that he faintly remembered as owning before he entered the dark lord's service. Looking around, he stepped back in shock as he realized that he was in the room he had had in the manor when he was still a part of the Potter family.

The bed he had been lying in still had the navy blue sheets with Puddlemere United players whizzing about. Posters of the same team littered the walls of the room. The desk in the corner of the room still had a book laying open seemingly exactly how he left it.

So surprised, he failed to notice the door opening. He did notice however when his hands found themselves automatically shackled together in front of him and then to a thin chain around his waist. Looking down, he saw chains running from the waist to his legs, hobbling him, standard prison style.

"Harry."

Harry whipped around at the voice, his eyes blazing as he saw James Potter. James looked uncertain as he stood next to the door. But he took a deep breath, closed the door and walked inside the room. He walked so he was standing right in front of Harry, "I want to know why you called me a betrayer."

Harry raised an eyebrow_ "It is embarrassing that you don't know."_

James frowned and crossed his arms in front of him, "YOU were the one who betrayed us and then died. If at all, you were the one who betrayed US Harry."

Harry looked disbelieving especially at the sense of outrage in James's words. He truly didn't know what he had put Harry through. And so he decided to explain it to him.

"_Do you see the long jagged scar at my right forearm?"_

James looked a bit confused before looking where Harry directed him. he winced at the myriad of lines crisscrossing the arm, some still red but found the scar, "What about it?"

"_I got it when I was tied to a gravestone as your old pal, Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory in front of me and then used my blood to resurrect the dark lord."_

"What?" James stepped back in shock, "You are lying!"

Harry shrugged _"Take the memory from my head and watch it."_

James shook his head, "No, its too dangerous."

Harry raised an eyebrow, _"Get the memory out. I assure you it wont kill me – nothing will."_

James looked disbelieving but didn't say anything else. He pulled out his wand and pressed it to Harry's temple "Think clearly of the memory."

Harry nodded as white wispy smoke began exiting his temple. Pain lacerated through his skull as be broke apart mental connections but Harry didn't show anything but to furrow his eyebrows a little.

James jumped a little as the memory exited Harry's mind and entered his own. Harry stepped around the man as his eyes glazed over and headed back to the bed. From the looks of things, he wasn't about to go anywhere soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James blinked as he came back to reality. Harry had not just shown him the day when he had thought Harry had died but also snaps of what looked like years where Harry was kept in a small cage big enough for only a dog. A muzzle was kept around his face and a chain from the collar around his neck was attached to the cage door. Every day Voldemort would walk in and ask if he would join him and every day Harry spat in his face.

Appalled at what he had seen, James turned to look at his son. Thinking back, he realized he hadn't called Harry his son since the day he had seen Harry supposedly join Voldemort. Now he knew that Voldemort was manipulating the situation. He had arrived with the aurors just as Voldemort had risen from the cauldron. Cedric was on the ground dead, Peter was kneeling on the ground and from his position, Harry was as well. He now knew that Harry was not kneeling on the ground subservient to Voldemort. Instead he had run up to Cedric as soon as he had been free of the gravestone and was kneeling next to him to see if he was alright.

James winced at the scene replayed in his mind. And now he understood why Harry thought he had betrayed him = it was because he had. The years he had spent locked up in the cage, James could hear the pleas, the cries for someone to help him and finally, he had seen Harry break and give in to the dark lord. James didn't blame him.

Harry looked at his father as emotions flitted through the man's face. And finally it seemed like he was going to leave when James Potter did the one thing he had never done in his life. He grabbed Harry and bodily hugged him before dragging them both to the floor as he cried. Harry stiffened as he was _hugged,_ something that hadn't happened since he was fourteen.

"_What are you doing? Let go of me!"_

James sniffed and held Harry closer as tears rolled down his face. It felt like forever before James released Harry. holding him arms length out, he wiped his eyes and said, "you are so thin."

Harry raised an eyebrow, the scowl still etched on his face. _"What did you expect?"_

"I guess I don't deserve a second chance do i?" James looked ashamed.

Harry looked at his father and thought back to all the things the man had done. He had never once when alive even cast a spell at him. after finding out Harry was alive, James had in the alternate timeline tried to talk to him and Harry had refused, the wounds still raw. But now, this was different.

"_I am willing to give you a second chance."_

James jumped and his hold on Harry's shoulders tightened, "You are?"

Harry would have smiled if he could, _"Yes."_

"Would you… would you also give the Order another chance?" James asked. Harry looked at him inquisitively.

"_Why should I?"_

"Because you hate Voldemort more than all of us combined" a new voice answered. Harry turned to look at the newcomer and saw Danny standing in the doorway. As he neared, Harry saw a blow on his cheek _"What happened?"_

Danny shrugged, "Nothing. Just something I got hit with on the raid to rescue you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him before turning to James, _"Why don't you just go kill Voldemort yourself if you know where the lair is? Why do you need me?"_

"You know the answer to that, Harry" Dumbledore answered as he too walked in. Harry scowled as he saw more people arrive including his mother, "We cant kill Voldemort. Only you can."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood effortlessly. The fact that his hands and legs were chained did nothing to stop him as he turned to them, "_Why would I want to do that? Every attempt I have made at his life has only ended in me being the worse for the wear."_

"Because he is cruel! He separated me from my babies for thirteen years! Come on Harry, we have seen how you deal with children. Think about how many mothers and fathers Voldemort has killed for no reason at all!" Miranda spoke angrily as she pushed her way forward. Harry looked at her and again would have smiled if he could. She looked much better for the wear. Dressed in clean clothes and her hair neatly combed, she could barely be recognized as the same woman in the prison with him.

Everyone around her nodded vigorously and a man ran forward. He showed a picture of two small blond children, "These are my kids Mary and Jane. They were both killed by Voldemort last week. I want vengeance and only you can provide it!" He exclaimed, his eyes red.

Harry looked at the people around him in surprise. He knew how much it took for all of them to ask him for help. He was definitely no saint and was ready to kill them as he had proven multiple times.

"Harry, we know you are a good person inside. Please help us?" Dumbledore spoke quietly.

"_Old man, you know nothing of me or what I have done. I assure you you wouldn't want my help if you knew that all the families in this room ended by my hand."_

"We know Harry" Danny spoke again, "and it doesn't matter. In your position, I doubt anyone would ever have done different. And we are giving you a means to get rid of Voldemort. Isn't that what you want?"

Harry snorted _"There are only two ways to kill the dark lord. I would rather remain in his service than attempt either one again."_

"Harry you will help us. Prove to me that my son isn't evil and help me save this unborn child" Lily spoke finally. She walked forward and it was then that Harry saw the bulge in her stomach. He had _not_ seen that when he had used her in his last visit to the manor. Letting his telepathy roam a little, he found the life force in her stomach and found three small life forces in there.

"_You are going to have triplet girls. And for them, I shall help you all" _Harry finished finally. A resounding cheer was heard in the room particularly by James and Danny.

"Awesome! Thanks mate!" Danny hugged Harry making him stiffen again before running off. Others said words of thanks and smiled at him before walking out as well finally only leaving James, Lily and Dumbledore in the room with him. There was silence for a bit before James said, "Lily sit down."

Lily rolled her eyes at James before asking, "Did I have more children in your timeline as well?"

Harry looked surprised at the question and thought back. A faint memory of three young women with red-black hair and emerald green eyes flashed before him.

"_Maybe. I wasn't let out this early so I am not sure if you did or not" _Harry said.

"Let out? From where?" Lily asked biting her lower lip.

"_The cage I was kept in" _Harry answered nonchalantly. Lily looked appalled and Dumbledore's eyes were missing their twinkle. He asked, "How long?"

Harry shrugged _"Not sure. I think it was twenty or so years. When I came out into the world, everyone was grown."_

"You were in that miserable cage for twenty years!" James exclaimed, "And you didn't give in to Voldemort!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, _"Yes though after that I did not see the point. I began thinking of myself."_

James nodded dumbly. He quickly told them what he had seen in Harry's memory much to both Dumbledore and Lily's shock.

"I let this happen?" Dumbledore's reaction was surprising.

"_No one knew of me. I was assumed dead and the dark lord kept me hidden from anyone and everyone. Only Dobby ever found me and that was quickly rectified."_

From the way he said it, it was clear that meant the house elf had been killed. Lily sobbed, "I am so sorry, baby!" and jumped on him, hugging him with full might. Harry stiffened as he scowled. He couldn't even push her off in his current predicament. James came to his rescue though and pulled Lily off.

"Can you speak?"

Harry shrugged, _"No clue. I haven't tried in about three or four centuries."_

The three gaped before James said, "You weren't kidding about being over four centuries old!"

Harry shook his head and remained silent.

"So why do you wear the scarf around your face?" Lily asked wiping her tears.

Harry shrugged again _"There was this child I knew once who used to have nightmares upon seeing me so I took to covering it up."_

"How… how long since you put it on?" Lily shifted into healer mode.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "_Give or take a few centuries. I don't remember these things, woman."_

Lily shook her head as she stood up. She pushed Harry gently into the bed, "When you were first brought here, I tried to get the scarf off but it was magically sealed to your face. How do I take it off?"

Harry's eyes narrowed _"You can take it off only if I give permission and I am not about to do that anytime soon – no use scaring everyone here."_

"What is so bad or are you just trying to scare us?" James asked as he tried to pull the scarf off. Harry looked amused but didn't say anything. Neither did Dumbledore as he watched silently.

"Can you please remove it? I would like to see my son" Lily said firmly. Harry sighed, _"There is no stopping you is there?"_

"Unfortunately not. How do you do that mind thing anyways?" James asked as he stepped back. Harry looked at him oddly _"It is a form of legilimency – one that I have gotten so used to that I subconsciously now."_

"So you are reading our minds?" Lily asked.

Harry shook his head _"I can but I need a wand to. I am merely projecting my thoughts now."_

Lily looked awed. So did Dumbledore, "That is quite amazing Harry. was this common in your time?"

Harry shook his head, _"As far as I know I am the only one able to do it. Ever."_

"Why would you need to?"

Harry sighed and let go of the knot of magic he was using to hold the scarf on his face. As it fell off, all three people in the room gasped in horror. Harry;s lips were swollen oddly and six curved spikes were inserted holding them together. But the grossest part was the bolt that was inserted right under his nose that went through his tongue and came out right under his chin.

Lily took one look before rushing to the bathroom to vomit. James looked likely to do the same so Harry redid the knot of magic and covered his face back up.

"Who did this to you?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow, _"It was soon after I joined the dark lord's service. He decided he didn't want to ever hear my voice again – said it reeked of mudblood. So poof this happened."_

"Merlin Harry, I thought you were exaggerating."

Harry shook his head at his father, _"Nope. And before any of you tries – none of those can be removed. They are made of pure magic that the dark lord forged in 2320. It cannot come off without his permission."_

"You are sure? We have to try!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry shook his head, _"I would rather you waste your time on something else. The pure magic cannot be stopped. They are also what make up the bond I share with the dark lord that allows him to control my every move. If he can see me, he can control me and nothing can stop it – not now or in the future."_

"Merlin!" Lily walked in just then. She pressed a gently hand across Harry's face before saying, "We have to do something."

"I agree. I know you say there is nothing we can do Harry but Lily and I are going to attempt to find a solution" Dumbledore spoke.

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead, he bowed his head awkwardly to use his hands to move aside some hair from his face. Apparently that brought the others back to reality as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry, unfortunately, we cannot have Voldemort knowing where you are or calling you. Therefore, I had to use Morgana's shackles on you."

Harry's eyes widened a little as he realized what he was wearing. They were invisible most of the time but activated in the presence of the wearer's masters. Apparently everyone in the manor was now his master.

"I am truly my boy but we needed to make sure Voldemort couldn't get to you. Your marks were burning nonstop and this was the only way to stop that" Dumbledore explained.

Harry shrugged _"Its alright – an improvement to my previous situation."_

"It is absolutely not alright but I am going to relax the bonds" Dumbledore spoke and pulled out his wand. Waving it, he spoke a complex incantation that caused the shackles to indeed relax. The length between his hands and feet grew and the chains were no longer attacked to his waist. Harry nodded in satisfaction.

"If you hurt anyone in this manor though…." The threat went unspoken and Harry resisted the urge to mentally snort. What was Dumbledore going to do? He couldn't die and there was nothing anyone could do that had not already been do but best not to tempt fate.

And so Harry nodded stiffly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "So I was wondering if you might tell us how to fight like you do. It is quite incredible, my boy."

Grasping at the sudden change of topic, Harry started about the inventions of the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry looked up from the book he had been staring at as his hands were suddenly chained together. More than a little annoyed, he glared at the intruder. Danny raised his hands in surrender at the doorway. With him were Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks. They all walked into the room without an invitation and sat down on the bed facing Harry.

Harry sighed and swiveled his chair to face them _"What do you want?"_

"Geez, we just wanted to visit bro" Danny rolled his eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione decided to speak, "Well, what are you up to? What are you reading?"

Harry watched as she stood up and walked over to the desk. He watched as she picked up the book he had been looking at.

"Quidditch through the ages?"

Harry blinked, _"Oh that's what that is!"_

Hermione looked at him oddly, "Werent you just reading this?"

Harry snorted _"Girl, I cant read English and I assume that is in English?"_

"What are you talking about? You can read English!" Ron said gruffly.

"_No, that ability was taken from me when I was in my thirties" _Harry spoke harshly.

They all looked surprised and Danny spoke, "But you were reading ancient greek and latin and Oliver Twist!"

"_I can read the ancient languages. As for Oliver Twist, it was translated into Greek."_

"Oh" no one knew what to say to that. It was Tonks who suggested though, "Do you want to learn?"

Harry looked at her in surprise. No one had asked him that in a long time. Noticing his hesitation, Ginny spoke up as well starting with the alphabet.

That was how Lily found them as she walked in two hours later. Seeing them writing the alphabet on the whiteboard caused another discussion on Harry's lack of the ability to read English.

"_I literally can't see the letters. They look like mangled lines to me"_ Harry explained as Tonks tried to show him the letter a again.

"You really cant read?" Lily asked as she walked closer.

Harry shook his head and Lily sighed as she sat down, "I am sorry, honey."

Harry raised an eyebrow _"Nothing to be sorry about. Trust me I deserve almost everything I have gotten over the years."_

"Don't say that" Lily admonished as Danny and the others walked out of the room. Harry leaned back into his chair and watched as Lily placed the folded clothes she had brought into the room into the closet.

She then walked back to him and asked, "So how do you eat and drink with that thing… on?"

"_I don't" _Harry replied in amusement.

"You don't" she repeated dumbly.

Harry shook his head _"I haven't eaten since the day these were put on. And I don't need to eat to live."_

Lily frowned at the grim picture he was painting and changed the subject, "I brought you this."

Harry looked at the thin book she was holding and glanced at it. It was a ledger written completely in latin.

"We don't usually use this as no one in the house knows Latin but you can just press your finger to what book you want and it should come from the rather expansive Potter library. There are lots of works that are in old English or other languages like Latin and Greek."

"_Great!"_ Harry was genuinely excited and showed in his eyes as he opened the book on his lap. Lily smiled and walked off. Harry watched with narrow eyes as she walked away.

He didn't even glance at the ledger Lily had handed him and threw it on the bed. It was more than likely he had read all the books on the ledger – he had after all raided Potter manor years ago. Instead, he reached under the loose floorboard benath the bed and pulled out a scroll he had been writing. He glanced at it briefly before placing it on the bed. He then walked into the bathroom and looked at his face.

Honestly, he looked better than he had in years for the week in Potter manor but it wasn't going to last long. He had to return to the dark lord if his plan was going to work. He had decided as soon as his parents had put him in his childhood room that he was going to help them defeat Voldemort but the plan he had concocted rested on him being in the dark lord's headquarters.

He glanced down at his hands where he could feel the magic of Morgana's shackles. As soon as he left, he was going to experience unbearable pain due to them but they would also serve as a tracker for Dumbledore.

With that in mind, Harry washed his face and dried it before changing into the same tattered black slacks he had been wearing when he arrived. He didn't even bother wincing at the many scars on his form as he stepped over to the large windows in the room. He glanced at the people playing in the grounds and felt a small bit of satisfaction when he saw Miranda sitting with Orion, Cassie and Sirius Black.

He had not known about her incarceration in his original timeline until the Blacks were already dead. She had begged him to convert and when he didn't, to kill her which he obliged easily. He looked around at the happy people and suddenly felt happy. He had not experienced the feeling in a long time and regretted that it was going to end so soon.

But Harry knew what had to be done. He wanted these people to continue being happy. He remembered the dim future when smiles were extinct and only two classes of people existed – death eaters and the poor. The poor were generally muggles and halfbloods and the only way they fed themselves were living off scraps on the street. And then there was the death eaters who lived off the poor's misery and rejoiced in suffering. And of course in a different class altogether was Harry who lived to only serve Voldemort.

That brought a wince to Harry's face. He reached up and felt the bolts on his face and abruptly pulled his hands down. He took a deep breath before pressing his finger to his dark mark and using all the magic in his body to apparate – right through the extensive Potter manor wards and into the dark lord's private study.

Dumbledore stood up startling the Order members around him, "He left!" The disbelief in the headmaster's voice was palpable.

"What is it? What happened?" James Potter was on his feet ready to attack.

"Harry left back to the dark lord" Dumbledore growled as he ran through the hallway. Seeing the angry crowd, Danny joined in as they all rushed into Harry's room. Dumbledore took the letter that was on the bed and read out loud.

"Order,  
I thank you for your hospitality but there is only one good way to do what you asked me to do – kill the dark lord. My life is connected irrevocably to Voldemort's. Neither of us can die while the other survives, so we both need to die. There is no other way.  
Once the dark lord found out about this centuries ago, he enacted a ritual that makes it impossible to kill him unless I myself kill Voldemort. To do that, I must be close to him. Therefore I need you to do this."

Dumbledore did not read the rest of the letter out loud as he perused it. Pleased however, he turned to them, "We have a way to destroy Voldemort."

Voldemort looked up from the scroll he was looking at the unconscious figure at his feet. His face contorted as he realized who it was and he growled ferociously as he dragged to his personal torture chamber.

"Are you sure Danny has to do this?" Lily asked for the twentieth time that day.

Dumbledore nodded patiently, "Yes my dear. We need as much help as we can get and your son, Ronald and Hermione have more than proven that they can handle being in battle. Now do you all have your polyjuice ready?"

They all nodded pointing to small vials in their battle suits. Dumbledore nodded and turned to the other group standing in the other side of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, "Sentries ready?"

The men nodded and headed over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it, chanting slowly. An image came up in the white mist in Dumbledore's wand making several people in the room gasp. It showed Harry hanging from his wrists but was most vile was that there were swords sticking out of him in the most horrendous way. One sword was pierced just above his heart and was coming out of his back. Four swords were pierced together in his stomach again going right through the back. Two more swords were pierced at his two shoulders and two more in his thighs. Other vicious marks covered his form and his face was as usual masked by a black bag.

"Dear Merlin, how is he alive?"

Dumbledore looked at the man and said, "Sheer resolve. Now, let me summon him, shall I?"

He 'sentry' group left the great hall to their positions in various parts of the castle and grounds. It was only then that Dumbledore spoke the final words of the incantation. They all watched as the chains holding Harry snapped as he was suddenly whisked away from his position. For a moment nothing happened before Harry fell to the ground in front of Dumbledore. The shackles were still on his wrists, the chains attached to them simply cut in half.

Harry pulled himself slowly to his feet, still with the swords jutting out and pulled off the black mask. Blood was caked on his face but it looked relatively the same bar a few new scars.

Noone had the time to check on his condition as a thundering clap was heard throughout the hall. Harry rasped out mentally _"He is coming!"_

"Get him to the infirmary!" Dumbledore snapped at Tonks but before she could so much as move, Voldemort was in the room with around a hundred of his death eaters. He looked absolutely evil as he growled, "Taking my belongings again Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore frowned as Voldemort snapped his fingers and Harry literally flew through the air to land at his feet.

"He is not yours Tom. It is time for you to meet your end" Dumbledore spoke calmly and waved his wand sending a wave that had everyone but Harry and Voldemort taking a step back.

"Now!"

Most of the Order members immediately downed the polyjuice, morphing into exact look-alikes of the death eaters they then engaged into battle with. Looking around, Voldemort smirked when he saw Bellatrix fighting Bellatrix, Avery fighting Avery and so on.

"Clever Dumbledore, but _Avada Kedavra!"_

Dumbledore side stepped the curse and shot some back. Unable to move from his immobilized position on the floor, Harry watched as more death eaters walked in and engaged the remaining Order members in battle.

Dumbledore seemed to be holding himself well against Voldemort. The battle appeared to be going in the Order of the Phoenix's favor with the casualties in Voldemort's camp higher than in Dumbledore's when it happened.

Voldemort sent a curse flying at the ceiling. There it bounced off and hit every person in the hall except himself, Dumbledore and Harry.

"That is it – it is time to end this. I tire of your games Dumbledore – they only annoy me. Pet, do the thing you should have done the first day and kill this old fool."

Suddenly free Harry stood up quickly listening to Voldemort's direction. Instead of listening to Voldemort though, he yanked out the sword sticking a little above his heart and at incomprehensible speed pierced Voldemort straight in the heart. Voldemort staggered a little alarmed though his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the sword, "You cannot kill me like that Harry – you know it."

Harry smirked, _"Oh but I can, my lord. Since we are linked only my blood can kill you and that sword happens to be coated in my blood. And to stop any further doubt."_

"No!" Dumbledore gasped out just as Harry yanked another sword off his form and pierced it in his own heart. He sunk to the floor, eyes contorted in pain and watched as Voldemort did the same. Voldemort coughed violently spewing blood throughout the floor before his body began slowly decaying. "YOU!" was the last thing he said as his body slowly disintegrated to a pile of smoldering ash.

All around, the death eaters began dropping to the floor as their dark marks burnt at such an intensity that they immediately went into unconsciousness. As the immobilization was broken, everyone ran over to Harry who was bleeding out onto the ground. The magic holding his lips together disappeared and Harry pulled the scarf off and spoke for the first time in millennia.

"I am sorry"

"You are not dying. No!" Lily cried out as she knelt and pulled Harry towards her. She began casting spells vainly at him as still others yanked the swords from his body. Harry felt himself growing progressively weaker and smiled, "I am and I cannot wait to die."

"No! Don't talk like that! I can save you!" Lily screamed as she recruited more Order members to help her in casting spells. Tonks sank to the ground next to Harry's head and placed it on her lap.

"Please don't die" she said soulfully.

Harry blinked at her. He had no idea she felt so much about him. "You will find someone Tonks and be happy with them. I am not right for you."

Tonks cried even harder. Ever since Harry had handed his own robe to her in the prison, she had started having feelings for him. Keeping it to herself, she had watched and admired and loved everything he had done since then, a love forming and burgeoning in her.

"You cant die Harry! We need you" Danny spoke as he too knelt next to Tonks. Harry smiled at his brother and looked at his parents before taking his last breath. He was finally free to leave the world in peace.


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9

"Here lies Harry James Potter, beloved student and friend who did more to save the people of the world than any ever in the history of the universe" Dumbledore placed a red rose on the gravestone in Godric's Hollow.

"Here lies Harry James Potter, beloved son who even when betrayed by his family sought to do right and save the world" James placed the rose a little above the bouquet left by the others.

Lily sobbed as she spoke, "Here lies Harry James Potter, beloved son and angel of my heart who cared so much about the people of the world that he sacrificed his life for them."

Danny went next, his eyes red from crying, "Here lies Harry, beloved twin and closest friend I have ever had who even in the face of the epitome of evil stood brave and strong setting an example for one and all."

Lastly Tonks went forward, "Here lies Harry James Potter, who I have loved since I met him. Kind, brave and true, he is the noblest soul to ever live. May we honor you and may you rest in peace" She placed the white lily on the grave and stepped back.

Everyone in the small ceremony stood, "May he rest in peace."

"He is finally free" Danny said, placing an arm around his mother and father's shoulders. Lily's pregnant belly was larger than ever as she smiled weakly at him. They walked away leaving Tonks to stare at the gravestone in sadness.

In the shadows of the graveyard, a lone figure stood up. Dressed in a black robe, he looked exceptionally handsome with emerald green eyes and messy black hair. His face was scarless and his smile broad as he walked over to her.

"Dora."

Tonks whipped around at the sound and paled as she saw the figure standing there. Whipping out her wand, she asked, "Who… who are you?"

Harry smirked. "You just told me you loved me. Surely you know?"

Tonks's eyes narrowed, "You are doing a bad job of imitating Harry Potter. He had much more scars on him you know?"

Harry laughed and walked forward, "It is me Tonks. I just killed myself with a sword from my stomach. Believe me now?"

Tonks' wand clattered to the floor. No one else knew that secret of the battle. Harry walked closer to her and pressed his hands into her soft brown hair. She had left her appearance like the day they had met in the prison complete with the nondescript appearance and bright blue eyes.

Harry pushed her face to his and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back, Tonks was breathless, "How… how are you alive?"

Harry shrugged, "I am not really alive." He pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a tattoo of hellfire and a skull where the dark mark had been.

"Hades didn't want me to rot in hell but he had to punish me for all the centuries of crimes I had committed. My punishment is that I basically belong to him. I can live in the human world but I have to act as a grim reaper of sorts – killing those whose time is up."

Tonks grinned, "You are back!"

Harry smirked and knelt on the ground. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it, "I am. Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, will you marry me?"

Tonks nodded as he slipped the ring onto her finger before standing.

"Great! Now lets go!" And with that Harry and Tonks apparated away from Britain with the intention to never return.

But something was stirring. Deep in the bowels of the rebuilt Azkaban, a new evil opened its eyes intending to take over the world.


End file.
